Listless
by AnimeFreakRyu
Summary: What will twenty year-old Lecile do when she meets a psychotic man that seems to think that she resembles his sister who he murdered? M for later chapters
1. Meeting the Demon: Day1

Lecile pulled her hair into a long ponytail. She had just gotten a call from her work telling her she needed to come in for a couple of hours because they had just gotten in a new patient. Lecile had worked at a psych ward for several years now. She couldn't say she particularly enjoyed her job much but, it put clothes on her body and food in her mouth, right? She tapped on her grey sneakers and pulled a jacket on over her scrubs. Walking outside she made sure to lock her door behind her. Her teeth clattered as she slammed her car door shut and put her key in the ignition. It was starting to get pretty cold out, she would be needing to wear a coat soon... She put her car into gear and pulled out of her driveway. Her boss had told her that the new patient was in there for murder. Lecile shivered at the though. They always stuck her with these kinds of people. As Lecile drove she tried to think of ways to convince them to let her switch patients, although she always tried this and it never worked. She pulled into the parking lot and sighed as she gazed up at the tall windowless building. The building had always scared her as a child, it actually still did. She closed her car door and hurried into the building. The automatic doors opened before her. The same screaming and crying that always filled the building reverberated through her eardrums. Her co-worker Angela hurried over to her wearing her extra small pink scrubs.

"Lecile your new person is in room 102, okay? Phillip told me to tell you because he's busy with a meeting."

"Kay Angela, thanks." She scurried away scribbling something on her clip board. Room 102 huh? That's one of the padded rooms. Great... Lecile walked sluggishly out of the elevator to the second floor and stood infront of said room. Not a sound was heard. She pulled her ID card out of her pocket and swiped it into the card slot for the door. A quiet click was heard. She twisted the handle and peaked her head in. She looked around the room, nobody was on the bed. She saw a body huddled in the furthest corner of the room. It was a man. She walked in and closed the door behind her. She would be safe, he was in a straight jacket. His head was leaning against the wall and he had his eyes closed. Large dark purple circles were under his eyes as if he hadn't slept in weeks. His face was relaxed, fairly handsome looking too.

"Hello..." She looked down at her clip board, "Mr. Matthews is it?" He nodded his head not even looking at her. She started to read up on the details about him when she saw he wasn't about to start talking. He had just gotten in here about two hours ago. He was in here for murder, the murder of his sister to be exact. She shivered as she read on. He had also killed his mother, and he had raped his sister before killing her. He had carved his name into both of their foreheads after killing them. The neighbors had heard their screams before they were killed and had called 911. The police had have 5 people hold him down so they could cuff him. He had screamed about voices and how they made him murder his family. He seemed so calm though. She gulped and saw that he was staring at her. Very intently at that. His eyes were a ghastly almost purple color. Lecile took a step back. He placed his forehead into the crook of his knees.

"You look like my sister..." He muttered lightly. His voice was rough, he was crying. She took another step back, she was terrified now.

"M-mr. Matthews d-do feel any pain? Do y-you need me to give you any pain killers?" Lecile stammered. He lifted his face from his legs and started to shimmy his back up the wall. He was starting to stand. Lecile backed away quickly, he stood about over six feet tall! He shook his head.

"They say I'm not allowed to have pain killers. They say it's best if I suffer, if everyone suffers. Pain is the best medicine." Tears still streamed down his face.

"Who says that?" Lecile asked quietly, the nurses certainly wouldn't have said that. He looked her straight in the eyes.

"The voices." He replied almost as if he was telling her the weather. Lecile stood frozen to the ground as he came closer. He nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck.  
"Rebecca, Rebecca, Rebecca..." He murmured over and over again. Lecile knew from her papers that Rebecca was his sister's name. Fear coarsed through her veins. Should she push him away? Thinking for a second she opted that he wouldn't be able to do anything to her. She slowly pushed him away, his purple eyes gazed at her sadly. He backed away to his original position against the wall. He buried his face into his knees and sobbed lightly, his shoulders shook. She knew she shouldn't feel anything but her heart ached slightly for him. Lecile lifted her clip board and scribbled down the details of what had happened. It looked like he was going to be on a heavy dose of Prozac. She clicked the button on her pager to tell the other nurses it was time for his medicine. Her steps were almost hurried enough to be a run as she headed towards the door. She only glanced back long enough to see his tear stained face staring at her sadly. Two male nurses rushed in behind her pushing a small cart with water and medicine on top of it. A loud scream was heard followed by the nurses' shouting and low growls most likely coming from Matthews. Lecile shivered and broke into a sprint down the hallway.


	2. Stories and Stolen Moments: Day2

Lecile walked into the lobby, throwing her jacket on a hanger in her locker. She wasn't really looking forward to seeing Matthews this early in the morning. Angela approached her munching on a pop tart. She handed Lecile another one she had been carrying.  
"Here, eat this. I know you always wake up late and never have enough time to eat." Lecile thanked her and they sat down in the plush chairs around the room. None of the patients were awake now so they were allowed to roam any of the rooms. Angela chattered about something she and her boyfriend had did the other night, Lecile wasn't really listening. A tall balding man walked up. He had wrinkles creasing the sides of his eyes and his hair had grey weaving through it.  
"Good morning Phillip." Lecile greeted him.  
"Mrrd mornim morrip!" Angela exclaimed, crumbs flew from her mouth in the process. Phillip smiled warmly and went over today's schedule. As he walked away Lecile stood and stretched. She turned to Angela and said her farewells and made her way towards Matthews room with his anti depressants. She zipped her card into the lock and found the man huddled in the same corner as yesterday. He had a bruise added to his pale cheek though.  
"Hello..." She greeted him nervously, wheeling the cart in. "Are you going to fight your medicine?" He didn't so much as lift his head. Lecile walked over and knelled down infront of him. She saw his purple eyes glance at her from under his shabby bangs. Lecile waited for him to lift his head. When he didn't she sighed lightly.  
"I'm not taking them." He said bluntly. She eyed him thoughtfully. Maybe she could make a deal with him.  
"Would you make a deal with me?" He lifted his head slightly to look at her suspiciously. She decided to go on. "If you take your medicine without fighting me, I might be able to get this jacket off of you for an hour or so. How does that sound?" She was bargaining with him as if he were a child. She couldn't guarantee anything. He looked at her blankly for a second, but then started to open his mouth slowly. She walked back over and picked up the small pill and the glass of cold water. "Ready?" He nodded his head. She placed the pill into his mouth and put the glass up to his lips. She leaned it up and saw his Adam's apple bobbing with the drink he took. Some of the water dribbled from the sides of his mouth, Lecile noticed. She plucked up a napkin and dabbed at the liquid. "There." She announced proudly. He really wasn't so scary now that he was sitting calmly.  
"You'll get this wretched coat off of me?" He asked earnestly. Lecile nodded her head. He stared at her for a moment, seeming to try and tell if she was lying. He dropped his head again. "Do you like animals?" The question startled her. Where had that come from?  
"Um... I guess so..."  
"What's your favorite kind?" She looked at him weirdly.  
"Cats?"  
"Mmmm... Mine too. Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Was he trying to make conversation?  
"Yes...I have two younger brothers. They're both 13, twins." He made a humming sound.  
"I hav- had a sister..." He took in a sharp breath. She walked a step closer and leaned down.  
"Why...I mean, why did you?...You know..." Lecile trailed off. His head stayed in it's permanent spot between his knees.  
"I loved my sister, more than I probably should've. She was always sick. She had kidney cancer. My mother wouldn't help her to get treatment. The voices told me neither of them deserved to live... I was supposed to kill them. I wanted to show my sister how much I loved her first. Mother screamed and yelled, Rebecca cried. After I killed them both I can't remember what happened..." His shoulders shook. It wasn't with sobs though. Lecile stumbled backwards. Matthews' head bent backwards as a cruel, evil giggle left his lips. It sounded demonic. Lecile backed against the door, preparing to run if she needed. His giggles progressed into loud laughter. He haunched over, his sides seemed to start to hurt. "It's funny isn't it! The knife sliding into their skin was so thrilling! The voices praised me so much, I was bursting with pride!" Lecile was shaking by now, he was getting to look like a devil. Finally his head slumped forward, all signs of humor left his features. He stared at the white walls blankly. "I really loved her though, she was so beautiful. It's probably better I gave her that glorious death instead of that horrible ugly one she would've gotten with that disease." He furrowed his eye brows, he was debating something. "I need to kill more people, the voices want me too. We're biding our time though, we have to be patient." He looked at her like a teacher would a student. Lecile trembled and tried to move away from his stare. He was a cold blooded killer, it seemed like he felt bad at first, he had seemed decent. But, no, he had no remorse. His eyes softened to almost a soft lilac color. "I know I'm scary. It's alright, don't cry." She had only just noticed that hot scared tears were trailing down her cheeks. They were from fear, and from sadness about Rebecca and her mother. Matthews stood quickly and walked over to her. She tried to flinch and run away. But, sadly she was cornered. She was surprised when she saw he had just taken a seat next to her. There he sat, gazing at her intently. He laid his head on her shoulder and whispered things she couldn't quite understand. It almost sounded like he was murmuring in German. His hair tickled her neck, it smelled lightly of the shampoo they had in stock at the psych. His words were comforting, but she so badly wish it were anything assuring. A killer was trying to comfort her. That just seemed so wrong to her. Oddly she felt her eyes start to droop, she hadn't slept very well the night before. Fore purple eyes and splattered faces had haunted her dreams. It felt calming to have Matthews' shaggy head on her shoulder, his hair felt soft on the little patches of exposed skin near his head. Her head dropped onto the top of his. He couldn't do any damage wearing a straight jacket, and she would wake up he he moved at all. She deemed the situation mildly safe. His soft words flooded into her ears like water, his voice was silky. What seemed like five minutes later she woke up to a soft movement. It was the door opening. Angela peeked her head in.  
"So that's where you've been!" She exclaimed. Lecile looked around confusedly. Matthews was seated over in his corner, eyes shut peacefully. "I've been waiting for you for ten minutes! Your shift is over. Why were you asleep?" Angela nagged, sometimes it seemed she was more of Lecile's mother than her actual one.  
"I get it, I get it. I'm sorry okay? I didn't sleep very well last night." She started to walk out the door with Angela, throwing a quick glance over her shoulder, Matthews was gazing at her with his large eyes. They held a silent meaning. That meaning was? Well, she wasn't very sure herself. As they walked through the hallway Lecile turned to Angela.  
"Is there any way to get certain patients different living conditions?"


	3. A Peck Can Kill It All: Day3

.u. This took me almost two days to write. OTL

Well, um. Yeah, they finally kissed. *squeals* Although Matthewsdecided to go all Chris Crocker after it though. XD

Next chapter might get alittle graphic, idk yet.

* * *

Lecile had already peeled her coat off her arms and chatted with Angela. Nothing unusual. She was interested in what would happen today. She had talked Phillip into letting Matthews go without a straight jacket, which meant he was moving to a different room. Patients without straight jackets weren't allowed in padded rooms, for fear that they might damage the walls. Matthews was her full responsibility now though. She would have to bring his food, give him his medicine, amongst other things. Lecile let out a breathy sigh. His new room number was 32, she pulled out the new card and swiped it. She opened the door and found him sitting in a corner. He was without his jacket, a thin white tee shirt in its place. Lecile gulped and closed the door behind her. Her cart had a small plate with toast and bacon on it, along with his now double doused medicine. He lifted his head slightly to acknowledge her presence. The cart stopped infront of him and she lifted his pills and crouched by him.  
"I got you out of the jacket, you have to take your medicine for me. We made a deal." She told him sternly. He nodded his head and held the glass she handed him, swallowing the pill in one large gulp. Lecile watched intently to make sure he didn't hide the pill like some tried to. He held open his mouth and lifted his tongue.  
"I'm not hiding it." His assured her, leaning his head against the wall. "I want to go outside." She looked at him weirdly.  
"It's almost fifty degrees out. It's really cold." He shrugged. Lecile knew he was allowed to go out if she was with him. She sighed and stood. "Come on." He rose quickly, a gleam in his eyes. She wasn't going to allow him to leave the small garden, absolutely not. They walked out to the small yard of the psych, the other nurses glared at her for bringing him out. She didn't mind their glares though. They made their was to a large door with Plexiglas windows built into it. A small walkway was built near its edge with a stone bench, flowers surrounded it. Ivy, roses, tulips, violets, and many other flowers Lecile couldn't name. It really wasn't a bad looking garden. Matthews walked out and looked around curiously. He sat down on the bench and let out a happy sigh. Lecile noticed he looked even paler in the sunlight, sickly almost. She fiddled with the edges of her scrubs. Matthews looked at her and motioned for her to sit next to him. Lecile nervously walked over but sat as far away from him as she could. They sat in silence, neither dared to speak. Finally Lecile cleared her throat.  
"Are you enjoying it out here?..." She asked awkwardly. He nodded his head and smiled a small smile. Lecile was startled when he stood up suddenly though.  
"Close your eyes." He commanded her. She gave him a curious look, but complied. She heard rustling and felt something going into her hair. "You can open them." Lecile opened her eyes. Matthews was positioned about two inches infront of her face, she could feel him breathing. His hand was weaving a pretty purple flower from the garden into her hair. She sucked in a startled breath. This was unusual... He looked her in the eye.  
"Do you like flowers?" He asked her lightly, warm breath blowing onto her face. She nodded her head lightly, she was afraid to speak. Her heart pounded in her chest. She wasn't sure if it was because he was so close or from fear. Another small smile was on his face. "Me too." Lecile wanted so badly to push him away, but her body seemed to be frozen. Matthews stared at her for a moment before he leaned forward slowly. Their lips were hardly brushing. Her mind told her that she should run, she needed to run. Lecile couldn't pull away though, he was much to warm. Their lips connected and something close to lightning shot up her spine and made her shiver. He was kissing her and she wasn't about to push him away. Lecile lightly pushed her lips back against his, her hand went up to his chest. He growled into the kiss, seemingly enjoying it. One hand went into her hair, the other around her waist. Their closeness frightened her. She felt something wet on her lip, she opened her mouth to let it in. His tongue roamed every corner of her, tasting her, savoring her. She let out a small sound and they pulled away to catch their breath. Lecile was panting as he placed his face into the crook of her neck. Her hands were still placed upon his chest, she pushed him lightly. He lifted his head and looked at her. Her cheeks turned a light pink under his gaze. She racked her brain for any excuse to get away.  
"I...um. I think we should go inside now." Lecile hurriedly stated as she wiggled out from beneath him. This wasn't what she had wanted to happen today. They walked inside the building and back into Matthews' room. She pulled the door shut behind her and avoided any eyes contact. He stood and looked at her, not making any attempt to sit down. It didn't seem that kiss had embarrassed him at all. He grabbed her wrist and made her look him in the eye.  
"Did you not enjoy it?" He asked curiously. She blushed a bright shade of red and tried to sputter something, she stopped at his look though. He eyes had gone blank, they didn't seem to be looking at her. He was gazing at somebody else. Lecile gazed around her, there was nobody. "No..." He snapped. His grip on her wrist tightened until it hurt.  
"P-please let go of me!" She begged pulling at his hand in hopes that he would release her. A drawn out growl left his throat and his eyes darkened. Lecile desperately tugged now, he was scaring her.  
"_I won't let you die. I won't let it kill you._" He let go of her wrist, only for it to be placed around her throat. He pushed her against the small bed in the room. His teeth were bared as he choked her. Lecile clawed at the hands restricting her airway. She let out small gurgles of pain. He banged her head into the bed post. "_I will be the one to kill you. You will die beautifully_." He laughed loudly as her vision started to blur. Her limbs were starting to go slack. Lecile lifted one slowly and placed it onto his cheek, to wipe away the few tears that had left his eyes. They glowed evilly, staring at someone other than her. His face was stained with red tears, he was crying blood. She tried to choke out something, but her lungs seemed to shrivel at the effort. Her eyes started to water as well, she was going to die. His eyes widened and he blinked slowly. His hands seemed to loosen. He gazed at her like a newborn babe would its mother. Matthews jumped back quickly and stared at her in horror. Lecile's hands were covered in his blood tears, her face had turned a slight shade of blue, and her neck had bruises in the shape of his hands. He grabbed his head and screamed, he twisted into himself. Lecile broke into a coughing fit and caressed her neck.  
"R-rebecca..." He sobbed curling into a ball. Blood coated every inch of his cheeks, he made no attempt to wipe it away. After a few minutes his sobs quieted and he stared infront of him in a manner that made him appear dead. He looked at her as she coughed even louder. Matthews crawled over to her and placed a hand upon one of her legs. She flinched at tried to move away. He frowned slightly, it didn't reach his eyes though. He stood an sat beside her on the bed. Lecile let out a strangled sound and tried to move away, almost crying out at the pain the movement caused. Matthews picked up her head and laid it into his lap. Her eyes were wide in fear, though he started to pet her hair.  
"Iwt uwrts." She whined rubbing at her neck. His face went to a childish sadness and he traced the dark bruises on Lecile's neck.  
"Sorry." His hands were gentle, it confused her. She wanted to get away. He reached over to her cart and picked up a painkiller, pushing between her lips. She almost retched at the feeling of swallowing it dry. He leaned down and kissed the side of her lips. She could feel the wetness of the blood after he did so. He whispered something, she couldn't quite understand. She wished she could wiggle away, or at least stop the beating of her heart. Her neck didn't hurt as much now. Lecile sat up slowly, pushing herself away from him.  
"There's blood everywhere, I think you should wash up." She told him standing. He nodded his head and walked towards the small door near the edge of the room. She held up a finger and exited the door. Lecile returned a few seconds later holding clothes identical to the ones he had on. He took them and went through the small door, to the bathroom. Lecile decided it was about time she had a break. To her surprise she still had two hours of work left. Oh joy. She walked through the hallway into the employee bathroom. She gazes at her reflection in the mirror. The bruise looked incredibly dark and ugly. Her eyes were puffy, from crying she concluded. She was going to have to avoid Angela and her sure to come questioning. Lecile's stomach growled loudly to her surprise. It reminded her she had missed lunch during their little escapade. She crept down the hall, keeping an eye out for anyone. She finally stood infront of her locker and pulled out her small bag. She munched on a small sandwich.  
"I was wondering where you were." Lecile jumped forward, he sandwich flying from her hands. Her heart hammered in her chest. She turned around slowly and saw a stern looking Angela standing with hands on her hips. Sure she was small, but she was sneaky. Lecile looked longingly down at the ruined sandwich laying on the floor. She was really wanting to eat it. Angela gasped seeing the bruise on her neck. Damn, she had even let down her hair to cover it. "What happened to you!?" Angela shrieked as she whipped Lecile's hair away from the wound.  
"Would you believe me if I said I tried and hit my neck?" Lecile asked lightly. Angela gapped at her.  
"I'm not stupid. That bruise is shaped like hands! What happened!?" Lecile avoided her gaze. If she told Angela she might find out about her little lip lock. She blushed at the memory.  
"N-nothing happened." Angela stared at her. It was quiet for a moment.  
"Fine... If you really won't tell me I won't bother you." Lecile flinched, Angela sounded really hurt. She stood and started to trudge away. Lecile's stomach felt sick, she wanted to puke from lying to her best friend. She wasn't one for lying. Lecile tightened her fists, her nails were cutting into her palms. Matthews was ruining her life. She was constantly scared because of him, and now she was lying to the only person she thought she would never lie to. Her mouth went into a thin line. Her eyes burned, not with tears, but with anger. She stood and ran to Matthews' room. She was going to tell him how upset she was at him. She didn't care if he decided to hurt her, she was to angry. Her card was practically shoved into the door, it swung open. Lecile's face was red with anger, she was fuming.  
"**Matthews!**" She all but screamed. He was still in the bathroom. Lecile stood outside the door and knocked loudly. The door was opened wide to reveal a damp haired Matthews with only his baggy pants on. It didn't affect her much. She stuck a finger to his chest.  
"**Why did you kiss me!?**" He raised an eyebrow. Even he was amazed that she could yell so clearly after almost having her throat crushed. Matthews closed the space between them. Their faces were just inches away from each other. Lecile wanted to back away, but refused to show any weakness.

"Because I think you're beautiful." She sneered at his answer. Lecile almost considered slapping him but resisted.

"I had to lie to Angela about what happened to me. She's angry at me now!" Lecile snapped into his face. His eyes narrowed, he leaned forward and their lips connected. Lecile pulled away sharply and glared at him. She turned her back and opened the door.

"I'm leaving early." She said briskly, her face was burning and her head swam. She was so angry at him, but her stomach seemed to flutter. She was so afraid, so confused…

* * *

five whole pages, I'm proud of myself. :,D


	4. The Day After And Lecile's Promise: Day4

Lecile sighed and hugged her pillow tighter. She wished it would rip under her fingers, she wished to hurt something. Her lip stuck out in a pout. She had taken the day off of work, of course she had to argue with Phillip for atleast fifteen minutes before persuading him she was really truly ill. Her TV showed little cartoon characters flitting across the screen. Lecile would laugh at the dirty, crude, jokes the fat boy in the light blue hat made if she didn't feel such an intense feeling tugging at the edges of her stomach. She lifted her hand numbly and turned off the television. The room was engulfed in darkness, it wasn't comforting in any sense at all. Her body shivered, not from being cold, but from the fact she felt unsafe in her own house. Purple eyes haunted her, they scared her, all the while making her heart flutter. She was unsure of how she felt. Lecile ached badly to move, but refused to do so until figuring out her thoughts. Her forehead creased as she mulled over everything. She knew for sure she was terrified of him. Anyone in their right mind would be. At the same time thought she felt drawn to him, she wanted to observe him, she wanted to gauge his reactions. The bruise on her neck throbbed in remembrance of how far her observing got her. He looked so vulnerable at times though, almost like a lost child. He was soft and gentle and he smelt so good… She shook her head, those were all false to her. Lecile was just trying to convince herself someone like him could be human. He was dangerous, he was a murderer. Unstable even. He heard things no one else could, that alone frightened her. Lecile knew she should stay away from him, but at the same time she couldn't bear the thought of not seeing him. She grounded her teeth and clawed at the pillow. Look at her, becoming such a mess because of Matthews. She stood and walked over to her computer desk, inspecting the large wilting flower laying over her work papers. Its edges had started to shrivel, its petals were bright purple and had small black specks near the middle. A lilac. They were probably her favorite flower, if she had to choose one. She picked it up, careful not to harm it for some odd reason. Her heart started beating faster. She could clearly recall warm breath blowing across her face as the small flower was placed into her hair. A warm blush swept across her cheeks, the flower placed near her nose. Its fragrance wafted into her nostrils, it smelt clean and pure. A small smile was on her face as she placed it back upon her desk. In her hands next was her work papers. They were synopsizes of Matthews current condition. He had a severe case of bipolar disorder, schizophrenia, and depression. Her forehead went into a deep crease, was this what they had summed up from her reports? It did seem partially right, something told her in her stomach though that they were completely wrong. That somehow his case was much deeper than that. Could he actually really be hearing voices that told him what he can and can't do? Was he possessed? How could she help him…? Her fists tightened on the paper, crumpling its edges. She sighed, great, even more stress on her day off. Lecile stalked into her kitchen and rummaged through her cabinets. It seemed she was going to have to opt with a bowl of cereal for the moment. She poured the sugary food into a bowl filled with cold milk. Her teeth ached before she even took the first bite. A content sigh left her lips as she chewed at the cereal, she never thought something so simple could make her feel so relaxed. Her phone rang suddenly, snapping her out of her revenge. She grumbled and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" She asked in a slightly irritated tone. The voice on the other end cleared their throat.

"Is this Ms. Jones I'm speaking to?" A man asked gruffly.

"Yes. Why do you ask?" Lecile clicked her nails against the table, just simply wishing to get back to her meal. The man cleared their throat again.

"I want to tell you to stay away from him. Request someone else to take care of him. He's just going to hurt you, that's all he'll ever do." Her eyes widened and she gasped.

"W-who is this!?" She almost screamed in hysteria. Her nails ceased their clicking and now held firmly to her table.

"That doesn't matter. I'm just warning you, he was put in there for a reason. He's a murderer." The phone clicks slightly, the ringer sounded. He had hung up. Her lungs squeezed tightly in fear. Her eyes darted around the room, almost like they were trying to find someone standing in the shadows. Calling the cops would be stupid, the man obviously wasn't a threat. She was more terrified at his warning. Had he been talking about Matthews? What a stupid question, of course he had. She wanted to deny it though. Lecile wanted so badly to believe it had just been some cruel joke. Her head pounded and she gripped it in fear it would explode. She knew Matthews was dangerous, she had been trying to convince herself he wasn't. She knew how she felt about him now. She hated him. He was a killer and a rapist. He was a psycho. She finally figured out why her stomach felt weird around him, if was from fear and her great hatred. She could almost kick herself for not noticing it sooner. Somewhere deep inside her cried at her discovery, telling her it was a lie. She ignored the small voice, she refused to listen to it. Lecile wasn't going to let herself fall into his trap. She plucked a sharp knife from her counter. It needed to be carved into her, she needed to promise herself she wouldn't fall for her own mind tricks. The knife was buried into her skin of her forearm. She resisted crying out in pain. The knife moved slowly, just deep enough to leave a scar. Words were forming, a promise was forming. Her head was spinning. Blood was everywhere… There was so much she could taste it, it tasted so horrible. Hate. It was there forever, nothing could change it. Her promise to herself was to keep hating him. Her blood pooled around her and seeped into her clothes. She found the pain oddly arousing. Her tongue darted into the cut, lapping at the red liquid flowing from it. She frowned, the voice in her head was screaming now. It was begging her to wrap up her cut, to make sure she lived. The voice was desperate, almost pleading. It sounded so familiar. Matthews was contagious, she was going crazy now too. She wobbled on her feet towards the bathroom and pulled out the first aid kit. She removed the gauze and bandages, wrapping them around her whole arm. The voice calmed down, murmuring its relief lightly. Her eyebrows rose, the voice was gone. Lecile summed up that she was just hallucinating from blood loss.

Sitting against a white wall a certain purple eyed man sighed in relief and rested his head against the wall. He didn't care as long as she was safe for now.

-----

Okay, so maybe I didn't include any smut. :( I did get a good amount of angst in there though.

MMMM is it me or do I smell a love hate relationship cooking? ;D


End file.
